


Slow Train to Chattanooga

by Missy



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Scarlett, on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Train to Chattanooga

“How long does it take to get past Charlotte again?”

Scarlett’s come up off of his cock to ask him this, her eager hands moving in rhythm to the chugging of the train. 

“Preferably after you finish,” he says, tugging at her hair.

“Oh Rhett,” she sighs, her fingers speeding up as she frowns. “I want to be ready when we stop! I’ll miss all of the…” She rocked into his heavy grip. “…Sights!”

“I assure you,” he says dryly, the pad of his thumb making gentle circles against her clit. “Chattanooga will not disappear in the amount of time it will take for us to finish congress.” 

She shot him one of those come-hither looks, looking for all the world like an alley cat in heat. “You won’t last past the next stop!”

He tackled her to the bed. “Time me,” he challenged.

Her cry was swallowed by the train’s low whistle.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Gone With The Wind**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
